


A Fishing Trip

by Katz92



Series: Write the Story--Vyra, Fire Emblem Three Houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: Not so much a trip, but a free day at the academy allows Vyra the chance to fish with her father for once.Prompt: A Fishing TripThings to Include: wait, grey, mouth





	A Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed professor.

It wasn't often that Vyra found herself with the free time to fish. But a cold had taken hold of many of the students, cancelling all classes. Some still chose to study or train, but on the grey and cloudy day, she decided to fish. Line out, bare feet dangling above the water, relaxed for once. 

"Hey kid." Jeralt appeared behind her.

"You're back."

"Yeah. Hear the whole academy is shut down."

"Everyone is sick. I think Felix, Hilda, and Ignatz are the only Golden Deer not ill."

"So you're spending the free day fishing?"

"The wait is more manageable when I know my next meal doesn't depend on it." Join me?"

"Sure, I've got the time."

Jeralt hadn't yet cast his line when Vyra pulled in her catch. It was oddly nostalgic for him, watching her unhook the fish, fingers deep in the fish's mouth. 

"You used to hate that."

"I had to learn to eat, didn't I?"

Jeralt laughed, helping her basket the fish. "And you were a good student."

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from the book "Write the Story".
> 
> If you really liked this prompt, let me know and I may write more on it! At the moment, each story will only be about 200 words, but if I like a prompt (or you do) I may revisit it.


End file.
